Silence
by St. Mayhew
Summary: Danny's grown older, his two best friends have left him nearly two years ago and he still struggles with it. Slowly becoming a loner. UPDATED FINALLY! Bear with me, the chapters will get longer. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE SLASHY REVISION 3/5! updated 6-10-09
1. Faithful Beginnings

**Silence  
Saint Mayhew**

**A/N:** OoC AU SLASH YAOI Don't like don't read! I got this idea from reading other people's FanFic's of Danny Phantom. Basically it's a new one so. I accept flames with this. -ponders- OH YEAH! I don't own Danny Phantom or anything related to it. I do however own Alezander. Everything else I no own nor Gillette Fusion...and the plot line...I own that too... Rated for Safety and for sexuality and cutting.

**Pairings:** DannyDash; DannyOC

**Summary:** Danny's grown older, his two best friends have left him nearly two years ago and he still struggles with it. Slowly becoming a loner, he starts to befriend a new student with strange ghost powers, his rival and secret crush. Feelings seem to grow with each passing day, but who's pulling the strings?

* * *

**Faithful Beginnings**

* * *

Danny Fenton sighed as he threw his body onto the bed in his room. Finally a few moments to relax the night away. At seventeen he was going to begin as a Junior in a few days. To himself, Danny had argued that he had been fighting ghosts for FAR too long.

Holding out a pendent from under his shirt a sigh of grief escaped his. A picture of a younger Danny with his two best friends, Tucker and Sam. Both of his best friends had moved away a year ago. Danny let silent tears escape from his eyes. Though they kept in touch by e-mail it wasn't the same. Sam said she still had feelings for Danny, but he told her that would change. She'd find someone better then Danny. Sam had argued this, until Danny had got fed up and told Sam she had rub off with Tucker. That was the end of that discussion.

_I've become harsh towards old friends...and I'm becoming a loner,_ Danny thought to himself sadly for the billionth time. Checking the computer he looked at his e-mails one final time and noticed a new one from his pen-pal in the next town over. Reading it he smirked. "I'll see you sooner than you might think." With that in mind, he sent a fast reply saying he didn't believe it. Shutting down the computer, he slowly stumbled to his bed. Letting the dreaming world take over he slipped into an uncomfortable sleep. He couldn't remember the last time his mind was at ease.

Slamming his fist on the snooze button, Dash Baxtor rubbed his fists into his eyes to destroy what little sleep filled them. Slowly, he headed towards his weight room that connect to his bedroom. A fast warm up would keep him from falling asleep in classes. Looking over his shoulder, a boy with blond hair slept peacefully on the floor on a futon. Shaking his head, he'd wake up the neighbor after he was done with the work out and shower.

He still wasn't sure as to why his cousin had finally decided to move in after his mother had harrassed and bothered the teen. His excuse was simple, he couldn't afford to work and go to school at the same time. Dash shook his head once more the get his body moving. Wouldn't do well to fall asleep in class. His senior year was coming sooner than he wanted it to arrive.

Danny had been up for a good hour and a half before his alarm had gone off. Hot water flowed in a steady stream, pressing against Danny's semi-tanned skin. At his feet however, bloody water swirled and went down the drain. A razor from a Gillette Fusion was held in Danny's open palm. A slash was on his left wrist.

Blood oozed from the open cut going down to his finger tips and dripped onto the shower's floor. Water stung the fresh cut, it was small enough not to leave a scar, but still would be noticed by perceptive eyes.

**THUD!**

"DANNY, get out here now," Jazz hollered through the wooden door, she had been pounding on it for the last fifteen minutes.

"JUST A MINUTE. Can't I get a decent shower in this household,"Danny hollered back, slowly he put the razor back together.

"It's been an hour," Jazz hissed through the crack in the door. "What are you doing in there? Please tell me you aren't doing _it_."

Danny turned the water off, wrapped his towel around his body and finished opening the door, "That's disgusting, ya know that? My own sister asking if I'm doing dirty things in the bathroom. As if."

"You know you have fifteen minutes to go to school," Jazz said in a matter-of-fact tone. Her eyes showing mirth in her brother's discomfort. "You seemed to forget that yesterday was your last day of summer vacat-- HEY! Get back here when I'm talking to you!"

Danny had gone intangible and had walked through the wall to his bedroom, an evil smirk on his face. As he entered his room, he returned to his solid form and started to dry off little by little. Throwing the towel into the dirty hamper he had made sure to hid the blood stains, though on a red towel you'd hardly see them.

Dash shook awake his cousin and glared down at the boy. He was scrawny, messy blond hair that stood in a spiky mess in the front, he knew for a fact that his cousin had pale green eyes. An effect from losing his parents in an odd blast when they were working on something. Something greatly hushed up by his father's standing as chief of police.

"Dash...I"M AWAKE! Stop shaking me," the blond hollered. "What were you thinking about anyway?"

"None of your business Al...Come on, we're going to be late for school..." Dash said getting up and heading out of the room. He had just been wondering about his friends and how they'd pick a new target this year. Danny had become boring to pick on anymore.

* * *

End Notes: So I re-wrote this one, not much is different but I changed a lot of it. The layout's a little different and I kept most of it the same. Let me know what you think.


	2. Time In?

**Silence  
Saint Mayhew**

**A/N:** Okay once again rewritten. Not much re-written here really... more so just updating and that kind of thing. Thanks to all of my reviewers as always.

**Pairings:** DannyDash

**Summary:** Danny's grown older, his two best friends have left him nearly two years ago and he still struggles with it. Slowly becoming a loner, he starts to befriend a new student with strange ghostpowers, his rival and secret crush. Feelings seem to grow with each passing day, but who's pulling the strings?

* * *

**Time In?**

* * *

Danny took his time as he headed into t he school. It just didn't seem the same to him anymore. Nothing really seemed the same to him anymore. People could try to pry into his life, but that wasn't going to happy anytime soon. Looking down at his vibrating cell phone, he saw a new text message had appeared.

--Danny...I wish you could just cheer up. We all know you're sad but for once just smile. It could always work to your benefit to smile.--

Danny shook his head and deleted it. He had made an Internet friend by the screen-name: Holder of the Key. He had opened Danny a bit from what he used to be which was a major improvement. He had mentioned he'd be moving to Amity Park and had even said so in a few letters he had written. Ignoring the sinking feeling, he knew this character wouldn't just sit back and watch Danny be Emo, but he couldn't live Danny's life.

Taking a deep breath, his ghost sense went off. _That's not possible, I've destroyed Vlad's and our own Ghost Zone Portal...unless...the news report...was just another portal opening._ Looking around, students seemed to flow against Danny, seperate, continue conversations and continue walking. _Maybe it's just my mistake... I've no need to worry about ghosts anymore._

POVCHANGEPOVCHANGEPOVCHANGE

Clockwork sighed as his ability over time showed him Danny. He was slowly heading down a path that even ghosts feared to take, one of depression. Looking towards the boys near future he smiled. Slidding into his Adult form, he headed towards Amity Park's high school. As he appeared students didn't even have time to scream for Clockwork had muttered, "Time out." Pressing his stop watch he looked around and found who he needed.

Slipping a Time Medallion over the boys neck he smiled down at Danny Fenton, "I trust you are feeling alright."

It wasn't a question and Danny knew that Clockwork had known about his habit, "No...I'm not going to lie to ya Clockwork, but I just don't feel like talking."

In the distance a faint voice could be heard saying, "Time In!" It wasn't Clockwork's voice for his eyes grew rather large.

Dash looked down at his cousin in fear then a wild smirked covered his face to his eyes as well, "How's you do that? How is it you even stop me from being frozen?"

Alex's eye were still scanning the hallway. This wasn't right, why did someone freeze everyone in time itself. He had studied this from his parents research. Clockwork, the Ghost of Time...also known to some as Father Time itself, "It's done by Father Time, it seems he had someone to met...my guess is Danny Phantom. Dash, you shouldn't get any idea's it drains me to release a time-freeze."

Alezander walked off, his first thoughts on Clockwork, it'd be too easy, Clockwork couldn't freeze someone with his own powers, he had made sure of that just now. Holding up both hands an evil smile crossed over, this was going to be ab good year, "Time In!"

Clockwork vanished as time returned to normal leaving Danny with a word of advice, "Someone is coming... what I do not know. It is even beyond my own ability to look forward in time."

Danny snorted, the person he loved had left him to stand in the rain was they drove off with each other, hand in hand. He knew it was coming, he knew Tucker and Sam were a couple, but it still hurt him to know they had gone behind his back and never told him until the day they moved. That's what started Danny on his cutting spree. Heading towards his locker he ran face first into someone new to his eyes.

"Excuse you...wait...Danny? Danny Fenton," the voice asked calmly.

"Yeah, what's it to you," Danny calmly stated as his eyes lit up with anticipation. A new face, a new prospect. Someone who could shine in his dark world. Doubt covered his face after this. What was he, a Disney Movie?

Dash Baxter walked up to Alex from behind and grabbed him, "Come on cousin of mine, Danny's scum you don't wanna be seen around him on your first day. Hello Fen-turd, how's the lonely life going?" He laughed as he turned away taking Alex with him.

Danny had been red with embarrassment, now he was red with anger, "WHY DON'T YOU GO SUCK AN EGG DASH!" Slamming his locker shut, he headed towards his class, Mr. Lancer's English...JOY!

End Rant:

As you can probably tell, this is a lil better than what it was. It's not Beta'd as my Beta is on vacation. She's dead awesome though... Here's the scope of things: As some of you might know with future chapters it's a very slow start but I swear once chapter five is written you'll understand where I'm going. Read and review me!!!


	3. From a Distance

**Silence  
Saint Mayhew**

**A/N:** Same ole same ole, two down in one sit down, go me!!!

**Pairings:** DannyDash

**Summary:** Danny's grown older, his two best friends have left him nearly two years ago and he still struggles with it. Slowly becoming a loner, he starts to befriend a new student with strange ghost powers, his rival and secret crush. Feelings seem to grow with each passing day, but who's pulling the strings?

* * *

**From a Distance**

* * *

Danny was still fuming, he still hadn't finished his conversation with Clockwork either. What was so important that he had actually been coding his words. Something about time. Danny shook his head at still feeling lonely. Dash had hit a nerve and this time he thought of the school and people around him. To him they were just one thing: Nobodies. Beings that truly didn't exist. Walking with his head down, he would have gladly turned into his alter ego, Danny Phantom just to hide from the stares. But instead he kept walking ignoring the sinking feeling in his stomach. He wanted to go home and just, cut for a bit. To get rid of these other thoughts that plagued his mind. He was so caught up in thought he hadn't noticed where or who he was about to walk into.

"Ooph! Dammit Fenton, watch where you walk. Alex are you okay?" Dash was down by his little cousin within seconds. Checking to see if he was hurt. The only one allowed to cause pain to his little cousin was him, not some nerd like Fenton.

"Dash I'm fine, it was only Danny. You know Danny you're going to be late. Too bad time isn't on your side. But you never know, things always WORK out in time," Alex stood, dusted off his pants and nodded to Dash. He headed off in the other direction. When Alex's back was Danny, he rolled his eyes and flipped him off. Looking Alex up and down he noticed a small tug on his heart almost as if he was-- Clamping down on that last thought line he pushed past Alex who let out a shriek and then a few curses at Danny for being rude to people trying to be friends. As Danny walked into class the bell rang leaving Alex in the hallway by himself.

Alex shrugged held up his hand and muttered, "Time out." Noting that everything froze he chuckled to himself. This was his plan, to draw out Clockwork and make him see he wasn't needed anymore.

* * *

Football practice seemed to be the only thing to do. Danny just watched. He didn't know what force was making him sit here, but when he thought of going back to the news-room; he cringed. Watching the players move from play to play. Hearing the coach yell at them when they messed up or when they didn't do anything right. Which seemed to be a constant. The sun was slowly heading on it's path to setting and everything around him seemed to slow down. A voice had echoed on the wind, but it seemed to fly right by Danny's ears. If he had to guess it was something saying, Slow.

Standing up quickly his ghost sense going off for the first time in weeks he sighed. Who was out of the Ghost Zone? Could it be Clockwork coming back to talk to him? Looking around the Players had frozen in would seem a spell that wasn't meant to affect him.

"Hello..." Danny shouted out. Laughter was his returning answer. Looking around he saw someone with a full length black cloak on. It's hood up, the glow of green ghost eyes peered out. Silver hair strands fell out of the hood. "Who...who are you?"

"A Time Mage. I'm just like you Phantom, half human half ghost. I know of your powers over ice, of your meeting with Clockwork. Of how you stopped your demonic side from over taking you. How said demon is now out of time and can come forth when he desires. You Danny Fenton are a fool," the voice was muffled to hid the true sound of it. Danny strained to figure out who in his school had been forced to see the same fate he, Danny Fenton had been forced into.

"So why show yourself to me?"

"Because, time is running out for you my dear friend. And even as we Speak, Your Guardian of Time, had vanished," the figure floated to the ground and sat a few inches away. "He was sealed away by the Guardians. Simple and sweet. Clean and effective. All they needed was a bit of help on capturing him."

Danny glared and stood quickly his mouth forming his catch phrase but was drown out by the cloaked figure, "HONESTLY! Do you think I wouldn't just freeze you? You have no real measure to defeat me. Now now, I come with a reason and a being that would better suit you... Why don't you--"

A backhand swipe silenced the black clad figure, "HOW!?"

Danny grinned and transformed, the "D" was gone and replaced by nothing more than a white shirt. Patched onto the costume, "A present from Time."


	4. Time adrift

**Silence  
****Saint Mayhew**

**A/N:** OOC! AU! You got it. I'm BACK! I suddenly had an urge to update this story since it's one of my huge hits. Hopefully I can do better with this chapter wuoldn't ya agree? Hope you guys haven't given up on me yet! And now I present CHAPTER 4! Oh and a warning. This chapter is going to be VERY VERy confusing at first. But I PROMISE it get's easier to understand in later chapters. Just bare with me right now.

**Pairings:** DannyDash

**Summary:** Danny's grown older, his two best friends have left him nearly two years ago and he still struggles with it. Slowly becoming a loner, he starts to befriend a new student with strange ghostpowers, his rival and secret crush. Feelings seem to grow with each passing day, but who's pulling the strings?

* * *

Danny groaned as his alarm clock went off. Had it been a dream? Had yesterday been a dream? Harry wasn't sure but when he looked at his watch something didn't seem right. The date, he was reliving yesterday which meant it was a Saturday all over again. Eyes widening in realization Harry looked around himself. He knew that time had been reversed. He still had the Time Medallion from Clockworks. He had completely forgotten all about it and had kept it on just in case! 

Why was it suddenly coming back to him? This wasn't making much sense. Shaking his head the memories were fogged but he frowned slightly. He remembered running into Dash and that was it. Throwing off the comforter he looked outside. It was muggy, rain threatened to fall upon the land and wash away anything in it's path.

Chuckling at his musing of the weather, he frowned slightly. He needed a shower and that meant... Ignoring the sudden urge to watch his own blood spill into the drain and wash away with his pain and worries he walked out of his room and ran face to face with none other then Alex.

"Seems your awake, you took quite the hit yesterday from Dash. I told him to leave you alone. Even your watch stopped," Alex pointed to the now broken watch as if nothing was in his way of pointing it out. "Dash wouldn't come apologize and I'm sure your wondering why I'm here huh?"

Danny couldn't help but laugh slightly, Alex was just like he was online. Talkative and quick to apologize and make sure he wasn't annoying anyone. "It's fine really. Though, did I take that hard of a hit?" Danny really thought about it and shrugged for the moment. He was just calm and he felt like the old Danny was peeking out.

His instincts made him slam that train of thought quickly. Silence, yes silence, was the best thing for him right now. He needed to keep himself from speaking another word he didn't want to open up to someone again only to have his heart ripped out. Pushing past a now yelping, Alex, Danny made it to the shower and slammed the door and locked it. His parents weren't home they were off with Vlad for a vacation that he was throwing for them. Meaning, Vlad was after his mom again.

_Mother effen prick, can't keep his grubby hands off of her and you'd think he would have learned by now,_ Danny mused as he looked at himself in the mirror. He was surprised to find not a bruise on him.

"_Dash hit you pretty hard. It even made your watch stop."_ Danny shrugged and ignored it for now. He was used to healing quickly. Shivering from his inner cold he focused on turning on the shower and stepping into it's warm embrace and the embrace of physical over mental.

* * *

Shaking his head dry as he stepped outside into the crisp autumn air he looked towards the old red caviler he was driving. It was an okay car, a gift from Sam and Tucker. Again his mind mentally shut that memory from coming into form and Danny didn't even seem to realize it. Slamming the car door as he took a seat and put on his seatbelt. Turning the key he glared as the car hardly made a noise. Again he tried. And again. Once more... Slamming his fist into the horn he startled himself when he heard it blast.

"Piece of junk that needs to go to the Ghost Realm and just perish and move on..." Danny grumbled as he got out and picked up his backpack from the back seat. He'd fly to school today. Shifting into ghost form he jumped into the air and sped off, invisible of course, towards school. Today, he'd see if Clockwork would show up again...and maybe lend him a hand.


	5. Chapter 5

Just so everyone knows I've been having this on hold for too long. Hopefully I'll have some faithful readers who will come back to read this one more. I'm going to be revising the chapters and going from there so make sure you re-read them. Well here it goes. From this point forward check every other day and I should have a chapter re-done. THANKS GUYS!!!


End file.
